It's the Past
by LifeForTime
Summary: When Clem got shot by Arvo, and she woke up in the RV, what if it wasn't a dream? Can Clem save the ones she's lost, and will she fall in love? Most people that died will survive. Sucky summary, I know. It'll be good. I hope.
1. This Can't be Real

**A/N Hey! I'm SOOOOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated How it Goes. I've been slacking off. Sorry! This story is a gift for not updating How it Goes. (Clem is twelve in the Season One part, and fifteen in the Season Two part.) Well, let's start!**

 **Clem's POV.**

I woke up when I heard a weird noise. It sounded like something was hitting the wall. I got up and walked out the back door. I looked to the left and saw a rope swinging back and forth, hitting the wall. I heard a noise and looked in front of me. I saw two figures, one was tall and the other looked skinny. I walked forward a bit to get a better view of them.

One of them must've noticed me because he got out a rifle and aimed it at me. I saw that it was Harry Potter **(sorry couldn't resist)** and...Mike! What the hell are they doing?

"Clem. Sh*t." He said sounded disappointed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said as I raised my pistol. Arvo tensed up a little bit.

"Clem...we just gotta get away from that guy."

"Who, Kenny?" I asked. He nodded and Arvo said something in Russian then spit on the ground. I don't know what he said, but I'm sure it was either a threat, an insult, or something offensive.

"I got the rest of it." I saw Bonnie walking out with a bag of supplies. She saw me and her eyes widened.

"Clem." She said. I pointed my pistol at Mike, since he suddenly dropped his bag.

"OK Clem." He said calmly as he slowly walked towards me. I loosened my grip on my pistol a tiny bit. He kept walking slowly towards me.

"It's OK. Just give me the gun." He said. I started to loosen my grip and I felt myself reaching my arm out to give Mike the gun. I saw Arvo look at Bonnie with wide eyes. I was a few inches away from Mike. I let go of my gun and it accidentally dropped on the ground.

"It's OK." Mike said calmly with a warm smile.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I fell to the ground with a small 'thud'. I felt blood run out of my shoulder and onto the ground. "No! Clem, I'm so sorry!" I heard Mike say with fear and sadness. "Just leave her Mike! Let's go!" I heard Bonnie the B*tch say. "I'm so sorry Clem." I heard Mike say one last time before he ran off with Bonnie and Arvo. My vision started to get hazy as I heard a door being slammed open.

"Clem! What the f*ck did you do? Clem? What did you do?! Clem?! Clem!" I heard Kenny screaming at Mike, Bonnie, and Arvo before everything turned black.

"Clem. Clementine!" I heard someone say as I woke up. I recognized that voice like the back of my hand. I looked up saw the man I missed.

"...Lee...?"

"It's just a bad dream Sweet Pea." He said calmly. I looked around. Lilly was tied up and Ben was watching her with a pistol in his hand. Kenny was driving the RV, and Katjaa was holding Duck. He had almost gotten bit, but his mom put her hand in front, sacrificing herself. Kenny seems pretty pissed that she got bit. At least he hasn't lost his WHOLE family.

I rolled up my sleeve to see if a still had that scar from Sam. However, when I rolled it up, it wasn't there. I stared in shock at my arm. Whenever I had a dream, my scar would always be on my arm. "Is everything alright Sweet Pea?" Lee asked. "Yes. I just though I felt something on my arm." I lied. He just nodded.

"Lee, I know my parents are dead." I said sadly. Lee stared shocked at me. I stayed silent, not wanting to cause drama. "Hey, we got something up ahead here guys!" Kenny announced. We all got out of the RV except for Lilly and me. "I just want to grab my backpack and then I'll be out." I told Lee. He nodded and went to check out the train that was blocking the path. Lilly was still tied up, but not tightly.

"You're not stealing our RV, Lilly." I said with a glare. She looked a little shocked at me.

"Clem, how did you know?" She said. "I know everything that is going to happen for the next week and sixteen months." I said. "And don't even think about stealing the RV." I said. She nodded and I grabbed her had and lead her out. I grabbed some extra rope and tied her to a tree. I looked to my left and saw Katjaa laying on the ground and Duck sitting on a log nearby.

He lookedsad, angry, confused, and shocked at the same time. I guess this really has fazed him. I went over to him, and sat by him.

"Hey Duck." I said softly. "Hi." He said quietly. I suddenly threw my arms around Duck and gave him a big hug. I felt my shoulder getting a little wet, not that I cared. He silently cried while I tried to comfort him. I lightly sqeeuzed him and let him go. I smiled and saw that he had one also. " It's OK." I said. "It's OK." He repeated. "Thank you."

 **A/N Yay! Duckentine ffluff! Again, sorry for not updating How it Goes. Okay, so I have some news. In the town I live in, there is a tornado watch. So if I'm not on here, that's probably why. Well, seeya!**

 **SPIDERMAN OUT!**


	2. We Lose Our Friend

**A/N Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I'm not sure what to say so let's get into some reviews! Meh...**

 **Guest: It is too late to cut her hand off. Sorry!**

 **Guest: She (Lilly) listens to Clem because she wants to know what will happen to them. And thanks!**

 **TWDGISFABULOUS: Thanks! I'm trying to get better. :P**

 **Let's begin! *Dramatic music begins to play.***

 **(And if you're wondering, Duck is 13, almost 14. Clem is 11, almost 12. Sorry if you're confused!)**

 **Clem's POV. (Still.)**

 _After they got the train ready. Time skip. #DEALWITHIT_

Katjaa sat in the cab with Kenny, and we met Chuck. The candy he gave to Ben, Duck, and me tasted really good. I sat with Lee, and Duck. Ben was in the corner of the boxcar we (Lee, Clem, Duck) were in, and Chuck was standing on the little ledge in front of the cab with Lilly tied up, and standing by him.

I don't blame Lilly for shooting Doug. It was an accident, and Doug saved Ben. Even though he is the one who traded with the bandits, he's still been nice to me. He's my friend, and we don't leave friends behind. We still have Molly, Vernon and his group, and Christa and Omid left to meet. I need to tell Lee everything that I know.

"Lee?" I asked.

"Yes Sweet Pea?" He asked.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." He said with a nice smile.

We went into the boxcar that was empty, which was to the left of the other boxcar. I suddenly just decided to tell him everything from meeting Christa and Omid, to Crawford, from Lee getting bitten, to meeting the Cabin group, from Carver kidnapping us all, to me getting shot by Arvo. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. It looked like he had seen a herd of walkers!

"How...how do you know all of this?" He asked me.

"To be honest, I really don't know." I said calmly.

"Well, okay then." He said a little uneasy.

"Are you scared of me now?" I asked.

"No, no. I'm just surprised about what you told me." He said. "Come on, I think that we should head back to Duck now. I don't like the feeling of him being alone with Ben." He said. He knows that Ben is the traitor, since I told him.

We walked back into the boxcar when suddenly the train stopped. We all got off and saw Kenny supporting a dying Katjaa. He had tears strolling down his face.

"We need to...end this." He said really sad. Lee nodded and said something to Kenny and they started walking into a forest that is nearby. Duck and I sneaked into the forest, and we hid behind some bushes. We saw Katjaa laying against a tree. Lee had a gun pointed at her forehead. "You're going to a better place." He said before he pulled the trigger. We heard Kenny start to sob. I looked to see that  
Duck was crying too.

We quickly went back to the train. Duck wiped his tears so it looked like he wasn't crying. We pretending we were laughing, so we had stupid smiles on our forehead. They came back and Kenny went into the cab. Lee went back into the boxcar with us. I gave Duck a small hug. I feel so bad that he had to experience that. Maybe we shouldn't have sneaked away to watch.

After a few hours, we heard Kenny yelling.

"OH F*CK! EVERYONE HOLD ON!" Lee grabbed onto my shoulder, making sure I don't fall off, and I grabbed onto Duck's hand, making sure he doesn't fall off. **(A/N I just really love this ship!)** We all got off of the train except for Katjaa and Lilly. We're about to meet Christa and Omid!

"F*ck! F*ck! F*CK! F*CK! F*******************CK!" Kenny yelled. There was the tank in the way. **(All those stars though)**

"Maybe we could walk?" Ben suggested.

"That's f*cking stupid, Ben." Kenny said. Duck and I laughed a little bit and Ben glared at us.

"I don't know much 'bout ya'll's fortitude, but we could probably get through this. We got a goddamn train." Chuck said.

"That things' not full of milk, Charles." Duck and I laughed again."It's gas or diesel, something that's going to explode." Chuck got all up in his face, but then we heard a voice.

"Yo, you keep screaming like that and you're gonna get your face chewed off." Someone said. We all looked up, and saw Christa and Omid!

"You guys any trouble? 'Cause we could just kept walking." Christa said.

"We're friendly." Lee said.

"That's what they all say." She replied.

"So, is there a problem or something?" Omid asked.

"You're standing in front of it." Lee replied.

"Hey, send your buddy up to have a look." Omid said to Kenny.

Kenny put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "If anything goes south, we won't let them escape." He said, pulling a gun out. Lee nodded. He climbed up the red ladder that went up to where Christa and Omid were. They talked for a little while until Duck and I got curious and climbed the ladder.

"Shit! Goddamn, you guys have kids!" Omid said very excited. "Do you know how long it's been since I've seen a kid? Shit! What's your guys' names?" He asked.

"I'm Clementine!" I said, excited from Omid's enthusiasm.

"And I'm Robin!" Duck said excitedly. Omid gave him a high-five. I rolled my eyes. "His name is Duck." I said. He nodded, understanding.

"You're not her dad?" Christa asked suddenly.

"It's that obvious?" He asked.

"To me." She replied.

"We met when I was going on my way to jail. I got in a crash and I found her later." Lee explained.

"Sweet. Do you have any prison stats?" Omid asked.

"I didn't make it that far." Lee said, and Omid looked a little disappointed. But he still had a smile on his face.

"What's the problem with the train?" Omid asked.

"This tanker is in the way. We were driving it, but then this showed up and...yeah." Lee explained.

"Sick!" Omid exclaimed. Christa rolled her eyes at her boyfriends behavior.

"So, what are the others like?" She asked, looking down at the others.

"Kenny's is the one in the cap, and his wife, Katjaa, got bitten. She died about two hours ago. Ben's the kid, we just met Chuck, and Lilly shot one of our people yesterday." Lee explained.

"I see." Christa replied. "So, Lilly's the one tied up, 'cause she shot someone, Chuck is the man you just met, Kenny is the one with the cap, Katjaa is the one who's bitten and died, and Ben is the kid?" She asked.

"Exactly." Lee said smiling.

"Well shall we go meet them?" Omid asked.

Lee nodded, and we all went back down the ladder to introduce them to everyone else. Lee, then me, then Duck, then Christa and then it was Omid's turn.

"Guys this is Christa and Omid." Lee said.

"Uh we just wanted to say that you guys seem pretty cool and the train is awesome." Omid said.

"We aren't really good on welcomes, so, hi there." Christa said.

"We're going to try and get that tanker down by cutting it. I'll go look in the train station back there to see if there's anything we can use." Lee explained.

"I'll get to know the kids, if that's OK?" Christa asked. Duck and I nodded and went over to talk with Christa.

"So, how old are you guys?" She asked.

"I'm 11, almost 12, and Duck is 13, almost 14." I told her. She nodded. "How old are you?" I asked with a smirk. She chuckled.

"I'm 26." She said.

"You're old!" Duck said with a playful smirk. We all laughed after Duck gave Christa a fake disgusted face. She learned that my favorite color is purple, and Duck's is yellow, our favorite food is spaghetti, and my favorite game is Flappy Bird, while Duck's is Super Mario. Soon Lee walked over and talked to Christa. No one noticed Duck and I sneaking into the train to scare Omid. Well, I would distract him while Duck would scare him.

I walked into the boxcar and talked to Omid. We talked about cats and hamsters, because those were the pets we had. I saw Duck walking towards Omid with a mischievous grin plastered onto his face. He was right behind his back when

 _3_

 _2_

 _1..._

"RAAAAWR!" Duck shouted into Omid's ear. He jumped about 5 feet in the air and ran out of the boxcar. We saw him hugging Christa super tight and crying in her shoulder. Suddenly Duck and I burst out laughing. Soon all of us were laughing for a couple of minutes, until we stopped. We all carried on with our things. We apologized to Omid. He said that that was pretty good, and we both got a high five.

I saw Lee walking over to the train station and I ran over to him, as did Duck.

"Can we come with?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I might need some backup." He replied.

 **A/N Well, there's another chapter! I hope you liked it, it's much longer than the first chapter. Positive reviews help me out and if you have any suggestions, leave a review! Well,**

 **SPIDERMAN OUT! (I'm going to keep doing this, Molly, if that's OK with you!)**


	3. New Experience

**And I'm back! Reviews!**

 **Guest: Probably not. Just Clem and Duck.**

 **Guest: Maybe...hehe.**

 **Guest: Good ol' Duck.**

 **MagixBen1124: Thank you!**

 **Ontoo le storeh! (Derp)**

We all walked into the train station. The roof had paint on it that spelled, ' _Survivors Inside_.' After a little of the mechanical work, not really though, we got the door open, since it was locked. I opened the door and we headed inside. The door wouldn't stay open, so we put a bucket in front of it to hold it open. **(I know they didn't do that, but whatevs.)**

I walked over to a little storage area, but it was locked, unfortunately. I looked up and saw a small opening.  
"Lee, do you think you could give me a boost?" I asked him.

"Sure," Lee said. He lifted me onto his shoulders, and I climbed through the small opening. I landed on the cold ground and grabbed the keys. I knew that a few walkers would appear soon, so I quickly unlocked the door, and grabbed the blowtorch. Then, I heard a low growl. A few walkers appeared. I grabbed a screwdriver from the ground and handed it to Duck.

"You can do this," I assured him. He nodded, and something in his face changed. An emotion I've never seen on him before; hatred. He walked to the front and stabbed a walker through the eye. Then he kicked another one in the knee and stabbed the back of its head. That reminded me of what Jane taught me. I grabbed a piece of sharp wood and smacked the third walker in the face. **(Dayum)** Then Lee shot the last walker.

Suddenly, I randomly shouted, while fist-bumping the air, "TEAMWORK!"

Lee and Duck looked at me strangely. I just smiled. Then we walked back to the train.

After we got back to the train, Lee and Omid went up to the tanker to cut it down. Duck and I walked to a log and sat on it. He put his head in his hands and sighed. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him.

"I guess I'm just shaken up. That's the first time I've ever killed a walker," he said. I sighed.

"I know how that feels," I said. I remember when I first experienced this part of my life, I had been shaken up after I killed the walker in the place we were just in. He lifted his head up. He looked so...broken, without his mom. I put my hand on his, and gave it a comforting squeeze. He gave me a small smile, and I could see a tiny shade of pink on his cheeks. I chuckled.

Suddenly, "Something's coming up!" Ben had warned us. I saw it for the second time now. A herd of hundreds, no, thousands of walkers. I held onto Duck's hand and ran to the train. Kenny and Christa were climbing the ladders, and Chuck was in the boxcar already. Omid and Lee were still on the bridge, and they had to jump. I scrambled up the ladder to the top of the train.

As Omid jumped down, he landed wrong and was about to fall off, but I snatched his hand before he could. I was slowly losing the grip. Then Duck appeared and grabbed Omid's other hand, and together, we pulled him up. Lee had jumped also, but I probably hadn't noticed, since I was too focused on getting Omid. We climbed down the ladder and back into the boxcar.

I sat beside the door to the cab. I was pretty tired. I saw Duck walk over to me. He sat by me, and I leaned my against his shoulder, and let my eyes close, with a small smile on my face.

 _I was walking through the forest. 'Alone again,' I sighed. I looked around and shouted for help. I heard rustling in some bushes and turned to see...Lee, but in a walker form. Tears welled in my eyes as I saw more people that I cared about appear out of nowhere, turned into a monster. The last person that came out was Duck. I wanted to run to them all, to give them the good-byes I never did. Carley was killed at the drugstore, Doug sacrificed his life, Larry was murdered, Mark shot with and arrow and then later about to be used for food, Katjaa had gotten bitten, my parents had the same unfortunate problem along with my babysitter and Shawn. So many people have died or will die for me. It's never gonna stop. Soon, it'll be my turn._

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Duck frantically shaking me. I stopped him and heard a breath of relief.

"You were twitching uncontrollably, so I woke you up," he said sheepishly. I stood up.

"It's fine," I said. I looked at him sadly, then turned away. The train had stopped, so we had probably arrived in Savannah. I jumped down from the boxcar and saw Lee and Kenny talking to each other. Once they saw me, they shushed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Clem, we heard someone on your walkie-talkie. Do you know who it is?" Lee asked. I shook my head.

"He said he had my parents, but I don't believe him," I said sadly. "The reason I don't believe him is because my parents are dead."

They both gave me a look of sympathy.

"I still have you guys though," I said with a small smile. They nodded.

"Family is the most important thing these days," Lee said.

"Yep," I agreed. "Well, let's go."

We all walked down the street. Hopefully, things won't go bad.

 **A/N And that's it! I'm going to be working on a Minecraft Story Mode story after this, so if you wanna read it, you can!**

 **Anyways, I'm going to start doing a random fact about me every chapter!**

 **Fact: I have two cats named Bates and Jax.**


End file.
